Complete
by Sin Of Kitsunes
Summary: A series of One-Shots.
1. NonsenseShipping ZackXRandom

KT: And, we're back with these. :D

Zack: WHY MINE FIRST!?

KT: Cause, I like this one. Arceus Please is also coming back. Plus, a special One-Shot for a new fic. It's going to be epic!

* * *

Nonsenseshipping.

"WHAT!?" Zack Katsomoto, age 10 called out. His red hair not spiked today. But rather hung down to his shoulders. His ice blue eyes made the receptionist shudder. Ambrosia the Roselia sighed and shook her head. His red jacket with two gold stripes down each arm hung open. Revealing his dark blue shirt. Six pokéballs sat on his belt. His legs where covered by jeans.

"I'm sorry. But this is a couples only event." she replied.

Zack sighed and rubbed his forehead. "great. Lovely. Just perfect."

The event Zack was trying to sign up for was held in Hearthome City; Sinnoh. It was a month since he watched his friend enter the league. With only one spot left for registering, he offered to sit it out. And a few months after Team Phantom's fall. A few members where arrested. But the rest got away.

Zack turned away from the receptionist and walked out of the building. Taking in a deep breath of the city air. He looked around, at the gym, and at the buildings.

"I don't believe this! A couples ONLY event!?" he called at the sky. "one of the few times I try to battle for fun, and not for a badge, or for my life, or for someone else's life. And it turns out to be a exclusive event."

"Rose rose Roselia rose rose." Ambrosia petted his head trying to reassure him.

"Thanks Ambrosia. But I don't think we'll be able to battle in the competition." Ambrosia just smiled.

"Roselia."

"Urgh…the heck is a couple?"

"Roserose Roselia rose rose. Roselia Rose rose lia rose lia lia rose. Roselia rose rooooooosssssssseeeeee."

"Really? That's what they are…?" Zack pondered, looking at the rose pokémon. Who nodded. "so, two people who like each other are a couple? Wait…just like my mom and dad where…ohh. You could have just said that Ambrosia."

Ambrosia smacked her forehead with her flowered hand.

"Hey ya Zack!" a dark blond haired girl called out, waving. Her hair was waved. She was wearing a fitted purple sweater and jeans. A white All-stars cap, and a necklace with a crystal on it.

His heart skipped a beat.

"This feels, like déjà vu." Zack muttered to himself. Recalling the fact where he first met her. And…her two siblings.

Ambrosia smiled slightly.

"Nice to see you again." she said as she neared him. Her sister and brother weren't in sight.

"Ye-yeah Randomella."

Whack.

Her fist connected with his head. And his head connected with the cement. Ambrosia gracefully leapt from his shoulder, landing on the cement.

"Don't call me Randomella!"

_If only you knew…_ Ambrosia thought to herself, turning to face Randomella…erm…Random.

"Hiya Ambrosia! Nice to see you again!" Ambrosia curtsied.

"Say…you look like someone else I know…"

"Well…I do have a twin brother somewhere in the world…" Zack said, groaning as he got up rubbing the back of his head. "figured I might as well have my hair not spiked every once in a while."

"Ah. That explains that. So, what're you doing here?"

Ambrosia answered that question by jumping up onto her shoulders, and pointing at the building where the event was being held.

"Why'd you want to join there?" Random asked, crossing her arms and frowning at the younger boy.

True enough, she was older then him by three years.

"…uh…" Zack looked down at the ground. "I wanted to battle for fun. And not for a gym battle. Or for my life."

"Well then, why cant you enter?"

"Couples only…"

"Well…hmmm…I think we could pretend, since you want to enter so badly."

Zack looked up. His cheeks slightly tinted with red. "su-sure."

"Rooossseeeelllliiiiaaaaa." Ambrosia hummed. Looking between her trainer and friend.

"Come on Zack! Lets go!" Random called out, running into the building.

"Why is my heart pounding…?" he shook his head. And walked calmly after her.

* * *

(Time skip! Right to the Receptionist! Why? Cause I say so!)

"You two are a couple?" the receptionist asked, eyeing both of them sceptically.

"Ye-yea-yeah." Zack stuttered. Ambrosia rested in his hood. Giggling to herself at the fact that her trainer stuttered.

"We are."

The receptionist sighed, and looked at her paperwork. "you can drop the act. I already know. You two really aren't convincing."

"What makes you so sure that we aren't?"

"The fact that you two aren't holding hands."

Both Zack and Random looked at each other. Zack turned away a second later. His face turned slightly red.

"Well…we are."

"Just to forewarn you." the receptionist looked at them both. "if you make it to the finals, and win. In order to prove that you two really are a couple. You have to kiss…"

Zack paled. His eyes lowered. Random just nodded.

* * *

(Semi-Finals)

"We're just a battle away from the finals folks!" the referee shouted into the mike.

On the left side of the battlefield, stood Zack and Random. On the right side, stood two people whom they had never seen before. One was a red head, just like Zack. Only his hair was more coppery. It was spiked upwards. And he was wearing a red t-shirt, and jeans. Beside him, was a girl with violet hair. Wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, and jeans.

"On the blue side! We have Random Chase! And her boyfriend, Zack Katsomoto!" Zack and Random both waved to the crowd.

"On the red side! We have Sam Blare! And his girlfriend Melany Matsoukis!" both of their opponents waved to the crowd.

"I want a nice clean battle from the four of you!" All four nodded, as the referee quickly ran out of the battle field.

"Arcanine. Go." Sam said. Tossing out a pokéball that split open, revealing the large orange and black dog. With lighter fur around it's neck, and tail.

"Lady Voir, I need your help…" Melany sighed, and tossed out her pokéball. Revealing the elegant pokémon, that looked like a…well…a lady. Except for the red horn coming from her chest.

"Ok…so we have a Arcanine and a Gardevior…great…" Zack said sighing. "Seishou! Battle form!" he threw his pokéball in a wide arc. Out of it came the sun pokémon. A Espeon. The pink cat like pokémon stretched before sitting down, staring down her opponents.

"Riley! Battle set!" Random called out, tossing her own pokéball. Out of it came a Glaceon.

"Espeon and Glaceon going up against Arcanine and Gardevior! BEGIN!"

"Arcanine. Blast that Glaceon out of here with Flamethrower."

"Riley! Use Blizzard to cover the field! Then use Dig!" Random called out.

"Seishou, prepare yourself with Calm Mind. Keep going until I say to stop please."

Riley opened his mouth, sending out a torrent of cold air and snow. The blizzard pelted both Arcanine and Lady Voir. When Arcanine managed to ready the fire inside of him. He launched it in a torrent of flames at where Riley was. Missing the ice pokémon completely, mainly because he was under ground.

"Lady Voir. Magical Leaf on the Espeon please." Melany said calmly. As the Gardevior twirled in the spot, sending multiple multi coloured leaves at the Espeon. She had expected to do more damage then it did. Which was barely any. Seishou kept her concentration with her eyes closed. Building up her special attack and defence.

"Dammit. That Espeon will be a royal pain in the-"

"Sam."

"Tch. Fine. Whatever Psychic. Use your powers, tell us what they're planning."

"One. I will not cheat. Two, even if I wished, I could not. I am not a mind reader."

"Tch. Arcanine! Use Dig!"

Arcanine began digging at the ground, quickly making a tunnel big enough for her to get into.

"Riley, locate Arcanine underground and use Water Pulse!"

"Lady Voir. Teleport beside the Espeon. Use Hypnosis."

Riley heard his trainer from under ground. And attempted to locate where Arcanine was. Shortly enough, from Arcanine's hole came the dog pokémon. Lady Voir disappeared in a flash of white light, reappearing beside Seishou. Attempting to put the morning pokémon to sleep, but failed due to her eyes being shut tight.

"Seishou, Shadow Ball directly in front of you! Keep your eyes shut!" Zack called out quickly.

"Lady Voir! Teleport!" Melany tried.

Seishou opened her mouth, gathering a ball of a shadowy substance. And quickly launched it at the psychic type of pokémon. Lady Voir was sent backwards, skidding to a stop directly in front of her trainer.

"Arcanine. Get up." Sam said in a sharp tone. Arcanine slowly got up. Growling at both of her opponents. Riley popped his head out of his hole. And gave off a quiet chuckle.

"Both of them took a heavy blow it seems." Zack whispered, risking a quick glance at his partner.

Random smiled. "of course, we're a great team!"

Zack smiled and nodded in agreement. Attempting to keep his calm, while his heart began racing a mile a minute.

"Alright. I'll focus on Arcanine. You go for Gardevior?"

"Go for whoever has the opening." she replied.

"Right. Of course. Seishou! Shadow Ball on Gardevior again!"

"Lady Voir, Teleport beside Glaceon. Use Hypnosis when you do."

"Charge it up! Release when I say!" Zack added in quickly.

Lady Voir teleported in front of Riley, her eyes swirling. Riley soon caught on, his eyelids drooping as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"NOW!" Zack shouted, pumping a fist forward. Seishou launched the ball of the shadowy substance at Gardevior. Lady Voir fell back a few steps, before falling unconscious.

"Tch. No wonder your one of the weakest members of the group." Sam's arms where crossed. As he glared at his 'girlfriend'. Melany glared at him, before recalling Lady Voir into the pokéball. "Giga Impact on Glaceon."

"Psychic!"

"Hit Arcanine with a Water Pulse again Riley!" Random called out.

As the Arcanine came running in with a orange glow to her, she was stopped by being raised up into the air by a blue glow. Seishou's eyes where glowing blue. Riley opened his mouth, and gathered a water orb there. Once it was the size he wanted, he launched it at the Arcanine, hitting her directly in the chest, soaking her fur. Seishou used her Psychic powers to slam Arcanine down into the ground. Swirls appeared in her eyes.

"Arcanine and Gardevior are unable to battle! Espeon and Glaceon win!" the referee called out, pointing at both Zack and Random.

"I noticed something about your battles with Seishou…she never really moved from where she started…" Random said, as both Zack and her recalled their Eevee evolutions.

"Espeon's do not need to move." Melany stated. As Sam and her walked over, to shake their hands.

"You two don't seem to be a couple…" Zack stated.

"Touché." Melany added, looking at both of them. "from what I can tell. Your next opponents are two more friends of ours. They will not be as easy to beat as we where."

"Thanks…" Random hung her head.

* * *

Zack and Random stood in the waiting room.

"I cant believe it!" Zack called out. "we made it to the FINALS!"

"Yeah…Zack…you can let go now…"

Zack looked at himself. He was hugging her, he didn't even see it happen.

"Uh…oh…sorry…" he said. Taking his arms away, and turning around. Hoping she didn't see his face colour.

"It's alright. Hey, are you feeling ok?"

"Ye-yeah…"

"So…our next opponents are their friends…and they're stronger apparently…"

Zack didn't reply. Instead, he looked around at all the chairs. And the television that was in front of him.

"Sara… why did you make me enter?" a boy around sixteen walked in the room. Wearing a black cap on his head. Some black hair came from under it. He was wearing a blue shirt, with a picture of a blue European dragon on it. Blue jeans where on his legs. Beside him was a girl with copper hair. She wore a white skit that cut off just above the knees, and a yellow t-shirt with a white jacket over top.

"Well, one, we could use those free hotel rooms. Two, this is fun! And three--" she was cut off by tripping over something. Landing flat on her face. "ow…"

The guy wearing the hat sighed, and shook his head. Zack caught a reflection off near the guy's eyes. He was wearing glasses.

"You really gotta stop tripping over everything."

"I would, but that's harder then it looks Aaron." Sara replied. Pulling herself off of the floor. She then turned to face Zack and Random. "oh! You two must be our opponents! I'm Sara Blare! And this is my friend, Aaron Ethos!"

Aaron smacked his forehead. "Sara, I can introduce myself."

"Um…I'm Zack… and this is my…"

"Friend. Random's my name."

"Random…?" Sara asked, turning to face Aaron.

"It's short for Randomella!" Zack chipped in, before meeting the floor for the second time that day.

"Zack…you really have to stop calling me by my full name…"

Aaron and Sara stood there, arms crossed, looking at the two of them.

"I'll take it that he might like her?" Sara whispered at her partner.

"Most likely."

"Time to set them up?"

"You barely know them…but go ahead."

Sara took Random off to the other side, to talk to her. Meanwhile, Aaron and Zack conversed. He found out that Aaron trained only grass types, and loved to cook.

* * *

"AND NOW! For the match you've all been waiting for! Which couple will reign supreme!?" the referee shouted, as the crowd cheered and clapped. "All the way from Veilstone! Give it up for Aaron Ethos! And his girlfriend, all the way from Cinnabar Island, give it up for Sara Blare!" Aaron and Sara walked out onto the blue side of the battlefield, waving to the crowd. Aaron had a look that pretty much said 'after this. I'm going to kill you…' while Sara didn't care.

"And, in the red corner, we have from Twinleaf Town, Zack Katsomoto! And his girlfriend from…"

"That's none of your business!"

"Ok…trainers, send out your pokémon!"

"Magnezone! Sparkle!" Sara called out, tossing out a black and white pokéball, with a yellow 'U' on the black part. Out of it came a large disc like pokémon, with three eyes. Magnets on two sides for hands.

"Whoa…" Zack said, looking at the Magnezone. "ok…Akai! Battle form!" he called out, tossing out the red and white pokéball. Akai the Sneasel appeared in a kneeling position. Her arms crossed over her head.

"Shane! Battle set!" Random called out, tossing her own pokéball. A large, blue dragon pokémon came out. With red wings. The Salamence looked almost like a European dragon.

"ROAR!" Shane roared, stamping his feet.

"Stalker. On deck!" Aaron called out, tossing his own red and white pokéball. Out of it came the fossil pokémon, a Cradlily. It just stared at it's opponents with wide yellow eyes.

"Wow! Now there's some pokémon you don't see everyday. A Salamence and a Cradlily!" the referee called out. "anyways! Sneasel and Salamence going up against Cradlily and Magnezone! BEGIN!"

"Stalker. Shall we start with your speciality? Ingrain please."

The large ancient plant like pokémon dug it's roots into the ground, absorbing nutrients and minerals from it to restore whatever damage it would take.

"Magnezone, use Magnet Rise to increase your height to protect you from any Ground type attacks! Launch a Thunderbolt at Salamence!"

"Shane! Use Fly!"

Magnezone rose higher off the ground, protecting itself from the ground type attacks that would soon follow. Before it could launch the electricity that it had stored in it's body, Shane flew up high, circling the pokémon up in the sky.

"Thank you Random…Now! Akai! Full scale Blizzard on them!"

Akai rose up, slashing her claws through the air. She then put them in front of her body, where a blizzard came out, the snow and ice cold winds struck each of the pokémon. Stalker wiggled and wormed where it stood. Magnezone just beeped in response. Holding strong where it hovered.

Over all. Both their pokémon barely showed that they had been hit by the powerful ice attack.

"No way…" Zack's jaw hit the ground. "I thought that Cradlily would have been severely damaged…but look at it! It looks like it just came out of the pokécenter!"

"I guess what Melany said is true…they're stronger then them…"

"But, shouldn't Sam be stronger then Aaron?"

"Maybe…but look at what he's using. A Cradlily. A ancient pokémon…"

"But, I heard his strongest is a Leafeon. She's beaten most of his fire types. Including his starter and strongest."

"Stockpile please." Cradlily began swallowing air into it's mouth. "Amnesia." Cradlily forgot that it had the air in it's mouth, and swallowed it. Keeping the boost that it got from Stockpile. While increasing it's stats from Amnesia.

"Time for our strategy! Magnezone! Zap Cannon on Cradlily!"

Magnezone turned to face it's partner. Launching a yellow ball of electricity at it. Cradlily got hit by it, lightning crackled on it's body. But yet, it wasn't harmed by the attack.

"Shoot! Shane! Flamethrower on Cradlily! Forget about fly!" Random called out.

Shane the Salamence dove down, sending out a torrent of flames at the ancient pokémon. Cradlily took it, and just stood there. Blinking it's yellow eyes. Wondering what had just happened.

"Crud…Dark Pulse Akai!"

Akai raised her claws gathering a dark purple orb there that quickly shot out in a pulsar, striking Magnezone. Who just ignored the attack.

"For the love of Arceus…none of our attacks seem to be effecting them!"

"Energy Ball Stalker. Bring up the electricity into it and strike that Salamence." Aaron crossed his arms, and looked at the ancient pokémon.

Stalker gathered a green energy ball at where it's mouth should have been. The Energy Ball crackled with electricity that was brought up to it.

"Aim for…"

Stalker kept charging up for it's attack. The Energy Ball kept growing bigger.

"Sneasel."

Stalker turned it's head, aiming directly at Akai before launching the green orb infused with electricity.

"Urgh…Ready Metal Claw!" Zack called out.

Random frowned at her partner. Pondering whether she should intercept the Energy Ball, or not.

The Energy Ball came in closer. And closer…closer still.

Akai slashed through the green ball, wincing as the electricity struck her. But over all, the green orb was slashed through, thus missing Akai.

"Nice counter. Using a offensive move for a defensive purpose." Aaron complemented.

"Ok…we've gotta get one of them down…" Zack whispered. "you aim for Magnezone, hit it with everything you've got. Akai and I will hit Cradlily with everything we've got."

Random nodded. "Shane! Flamethrower and DragonBreath together on Magnezone!" she called out.

Shane flew over her. Letting lose a orange and purple flamethrower at the Magnezone. Hitting it with a Dragon type move, and a Fire type at the same time. Magnezone beeped out a grunt but still was strong.

"Akai! Hit Cradlily's roots with a Metal Claw! Then use jump onto it's head and use Icy Wind!"

Akai rushed in, claw gleaming metallically.

"Bullet Seed." "Sonicboom!" Aaron and Sara ordered at the same time.

Stalker let loose seeds like it was a machine gun. From Magnezone's magnet, it let loose a sonic vibration in the air. Akai attempted to dodge all the seeds that came at her, even used her claws to brush them aside. A few managed to hit her legs. She neared the Cradlily just as the Sonicboom came close. She leapt, the Sonicboom hitting the Cradlily instead of her. Akai landed right behind it, slashing at the roots that where there. Cradlily called out in pain. Akai leapt again, landing on it's head, breathing out a cold wind. Ice shards also came out. Each striking a place on it's face.

Cradlily's head hit the ground before it came back up. Akai had leapt back to the red side of the battlefield.

"Stalker. You aren't looking so well please use Stockpile again. Then Swallow it."

Cradlily opened it's mouth and swallowed more air. Some of it's injuries being cured in the process.

"Oh for the love of… Dark Pulse Akai! Launch directly at Cradlily!"

"Allow me to help." Zack nodded. "Shane! Launch a Dragon Claw!"

"Akai! Hop onto Shane's back then!"

Akai acknowledged the last order first. She hopped onto the European dragon's back as he took off in flight. His claw turned a dark purple. He flew faster.

His claw raked across the Cradlily. A dark purple pulsar came down and hit it's head. Stalker's head hit the ground. It's yellow eyes turned into swirls.

"One is down in this massive battle!" the referee declared. Aaron recalled the ancient pokémon, sighed and looked at Sara.

"All up to you partner."

"Right. Magnezone! Gyro Ball!"

Magnezone dropped down onto the ground and began spinning fast towards the two.

"Ack! Stop it with a Flamethrower Shane!"

As the Magnezone began spinning faster towards the two, Shane let loose a torrent of flames. The fire swarmed around Magnezone making a tornado.

"Akai! Stay away from that tornado of fire! Use Icy Wind to try and blow it away!" Zack called out in desperation.

Akai leapt off of Shane's back. Blowing a artic wind at the flaming tornado that hit Shane. He growled in response.

"Shane! Zen Headbutt!"

Shane's head glowed blue, as he head butted the magnet pokémon.

"Akai! Dark Pulse one last time! End this battle!"

Akai's clawed hands where raised up to her chest, gathering a dark pulsar at it. She sent it out like a laser, hitting the Magnezone. It hit the ground, but got back up. Hovering lazily in the air.

"Urgh…Magnezone! Use Zap Cannon!"

Once again, Magnezone gathered a yellow orb in front of it. It launched the yellow orb, coursing with electricity at Shane.

The orb hit the dragon, who let out a growl in return.

"Dark Pulse!/Flamethrower!" Zack and Random called out at the same time.

Akai brought her claws to her left side, gathering up the dark energy for the Dark Pulse there. Shane waited until the Sneasel was done charging. When Akai let loose with the dark pulsar, he let loose with the torrent of flames. Both attacks fused together, and scored a direct hit on the magnet pokémon.

When the flames and the pulsar disappeared. It was clear that Magnezone was down and out.

"Cradlily and Magnezone are unable to battle! Sneasel and Salamence win!" the referee called out. "The winners of this tournament are Zack and Random!"

"WE DID IT!" Zack yelled, hugging Random subconsciously.

"Yeah. We did."

"KISS KISS KISS!" the crowd called out.

Aaron and Sara where already gone.

"Uh…" Zack's face turned red.

"Wha!?" Random called out.

"I gu-guess we ha-have to…"

Random nodded. Both moved their faces closer, until their lips touched.

* * *

Zerez-Viola. Nosenseshipping. Now, a few notes about this chapter. Five of my OC's showed up. Sam and Sara if you didn't catch on are brother and sister. The two partner pairings where just there because they wanted the prize. Also. If you noticed, Zack mentioned that Aaron used only grass types, and his strongest was a Leafeon. Melany, Sam, and Sara also only train one certain type. Sam trains Fire types, Sara trains electric types, and Melany, Psychic types. So yeah, there's also one more member of their group.

Also, if anyone wants a second chapter of this, explaining what happened afterwards, and the prize and such, feel free to request it. As for me…I better get running. *Runs away*

KT: now…*Runs away…again*

Zack: GET THE HELL BACK HERE!

Random: I'll kill you!

Kaman: GET HIM!

KT: WIND! Get me out of here!

Wind: Why the hell should I help you, weakling?

KT: GAHHHH!


	2. Arceus Please!

KT: Ha! My second favourite one-shot!

Zack: I still wonder who this is…

KT: Well, the contest is back on!

* * *

Please Arceus…

I looked around, seeing no one I knew. A man was standing in front of me, wearing black robes. He held out one hand. From what I saw, it was a skeleton hand.

_It's a costume part_. I told myself, looking around at the other people in the room. I tried to focus on one, the person disappeared.

I don't know how, but I knew that I was dead. I don't even recall dieing. All that I recall, was falling asleep.

Did someone kill me in my sleep? I don't know anyone that would kill me…

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out what was going on. I wasn't taking any breaths, so I knew I couldn't breath even if I wanted to. My eyes shot open, as my hand shot down to my belt, feeling none of my pokéballs.

By best friend's weren't here. Wherever here was…

A flash of light drew upon me. Causing me to close my eyes, and cover them with my pale blue arms.

When the light died down, I opened my eyes and lowered my arms. I saw a white paramedic standing over my body, trying to shock me back to life. Shaking his head the whole time.

He licked his lips, before asking the nurse beside him to raise the voltage.

"Clear!" I heard him shout, shocking my body again. "Raise the voltage by twenty!"

He rubbed them again, before zapping my body for the third time. He shook his head again, drawing out a sigh.

"He's gone…" the paramedic said, looking at the nurse, and at my friends who where standing near him.

I couldn't believe I didn't see them earlier. They where stifling tears, trying not to cry.

I looked down at my body, it wasn't moving. Clearly, because I was looking at it. I looked up at my friends, one of them was wearing my belt.

I shouldn't be dead…I'm not even seventeen! Or eighteen! I haven't lived yet! Seriously! I haven't!

I want to run!

I want to see her face!

I want to see her smile!

I want to laugh with my friends!

"He's gone…I'm sorry…" the paramedic continued. "I did everything I could…I'm sorry…"

"Can we…at least know what…"

"Not sure yet…" the paramedic replied to my friend.

No! NO!

I wanted to call out to my friends, to let then know that I was right there. But, when I tried, I found I couldn't.

I saw my best friend wiping a tear from her face with her tail. She, was obviously crying. She knew me the longest, and understood me.

I still couldn't believe it. From what I could tell, none of my friends could either.

Shaking my head, I looked at my friends. Each one of them no longer holding back the tears.

I couldn't bare it any longer. I turned my head away from them, not wanting to look at their sad faces any longer.

Please…let this be a lie… Please…

"_Come. You should no longer dwell on your past._" a chilled voice said to me.

"Go. Away." I said, shocked at the fact I heard my own voice.

That clocked figure I saw back in the room with the others appeared before me. "Come. Heatsworn is waiting for you."

I paused for a moment, reaching into my knowledge of legendary pokémon, trying to remember who Heatsworn was.

_Heatsworn. The pokémon of the dead. Said to appear like a serpent like dragon with hiss scales shimmering blood red. Opposed to his brothers, Phoebian and Nessar, he rules the underworld._

I backed away from the strange figure.

"What's wrong? Scared of the dead?" it asked, holding out it's skeleton hand.

That's…defiantly not a fake! I soon realized, as I heard the bones rattle.

"Or would you rather watch your own funeral?"

Before I could answer, another bright flash came. I had to cover my eyes again.

When I opened them, I saw I was in a cemetery. People crowded around one certain grave.

I saw my parents. My mom hugging my dad, crying. While he tried to be strong for her.

My friends where crowding around the grave. Off to one side, while the some other people…gym leaders from Sinnoh…people I never met.

I saw a priest.

Looking down on my hands, I saw they where still see-through. I sighed, running a hand through my hair again.

"I still cant believe it…" I heard my mother say through the sobs.

"At such a young age…" someone I don't know said.

"Now. Are you ready?"

----

I awoke with a start. Taking in deep breaths, looking around.

It was still dark, clock saying it was just past midnight.

"Just a dream…" I said to myself, falling back asleep.

* * *

KT: Short, but yeah…I didn't have much inspiration for this. But never the less, I did.

Zack: Apparently, if you get whoever the chapter was about correct, your One-Shot will be done soon!

KT: Heck yeah! :D Forums, or pms please!


	3. DefenderShipping Skylar X Alyss

Skylar: Dammit…Thought I could get away without a one-shot of me…

KT: Well…I have an idea for you.

Skylar: …I hate you…

KT: Alyss loves ya too!

Skylar: Are you serious!? We're in a pairing!?

KT: Well, you and the first Tagger.

Skylar: Damn…

* * *

The school dance.

Skylar Yurashi sighed. He wondered how Alyss had managed to talk him into coming. He currently wore a button up black shirt, and black jeans. Around his neck were his red headphones. His foot tapped along to the beat of the music, allowing his SpecWalker to gain steps. His black hair had a red ting, yet was flat on his head.

He had a cell phone in his pocket, hoping that no one would phone. More importantly, he hoped no Shadows would show up. His green eyes scanned the crowd through the dim lights.

He spotted Alex first; he was staying close to the doors with a drink in hand. His dark brown hair barely noticeable in the dimness, He also wore a button up shirt of a red colour and blue jeans.

"Why did I even bother coming…? I knew I wouldn't have fun…" Skylar muttered to himself.

His eyes fell upon a light brown haired girl. She was smiling, laughing to someone. She was wearing a white blouse, and a skirt. Skylar felt his heart beat faster.

_What the…? _He wondered, shaking his head. _Alyss looks happy…Glad she's having a good time._

Even at a special event he wore his headphones. Rarely did he take them off. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he exhaled he opened them.

"Well, I'm here to protect everyone from Shadows," Skylar said to himself, reaching down to his sock and grasped the circle shape that rested on it. He looked down at it, seeing a weasel like shape. It had a flaming mane, and fangs. Through the 2-d image one could not make out its colours. The creature on the device waved, as if it were alive.

Skylar knew exactly what it was, a Typhlosion, a Pokémon from the games. The device itself was red and white, with four buttons on it.

He was contemplating leaving the dance. But, decided against it. The music playing was a request from some guy to his girlfriend. Skylar leaned forwards, leaning his head onto his hand.

"Man…I'm bored…"

"Come on Skylar. Ya gotta learn how to have fun," a voice from behind him said.

Skylar turned around to see a black haired male wearing glasses. He also wore a black/grey/red button up shirt with a Chinese dragon pattern on it, unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath, and faded blue jeans.

"What do you want?" Skylar asked.

"Well, let me see," the teenager said as he took a seat across the table from Skylar. He brought his legs up onto another chair and crossed his arms. "You're here at a dance, not having fun."

Skylar glared at the teen. Something clicked in his head. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"SOH-CAH-TOA," the boy replied before looking at the table. Apparently something had caught his attention.

Skylar found himself sighing, leaning further back into the chair.

"You're starting to remind me of Sho from The World Ends with You," he said.

The boy shrugged and leaned in to examine whatever it was that held his attention.

"Going to tell me what that meant?"

The boy looked over at him with a raised eye. "Why don't you tell me, Skylar Yurashi."

The song changed to a faster beat song. The newcomer leaned an elbow onto the table and put his head onto it.

"You never answered my question," Skylar said.

"When you figure out who I am, let me know," the boy smirked this time. "I also suggest you stay on guard this night, Skylar. Shadows lurk at every corner."

Skylar closed his eyes in annoyance, and when he opened them, the guy was gone.

"What the heck…?"

Skylar glanced around not seeing the boy. He rubbed his forehead, not feeling a fever.

"Weird…who was that guy?"

He glanced over at Alyss before sighing.

* * *

Rooftop of the school.

The very same boy stood there, leaning against a metal fence that prevented people from falling off. His arms were crossed.

"Sin, you're early," a shorter boy with messy brown hair said. Both he and Sin had hazel eyes, while he wore a navy blue shirt, and jeans. "You sure about unleashing a Shadow here?"

Sin nodded.

"This all part of your SOH-CAH-TOA plan?"

Sin smirked, "of course. Everything that happens tonight is part of it. Now then, Skylar should try to leave at any minute."

The new boy rolled his eyes, "Sin…seriously. We're not supposed to int--"

"Even if it's for a good cause?"

"Shadows are creations for evil, not for good."

"So? Rules don't apply to me," Sin retorted eyes now opened.

The first boy sighed.

"FOIL. Fire otters in lines," Sin said.

The first boy scratched his head.

"In other words, Skylar is on the move."

* * *

Skylar pushed through the double doors that lead to the outside. He took in a deep breath, tasting the lake in the air.

He would have been at peace, but…he wasn't. He was uneasy. Something was making him restless.

_Could it be that weird guy?_

He stepped forwards. Instantly, he regretted the decision. Even in the darkness he could make out a faint purple blob. It was taking the form of a mantis like Pokémon, with blades. The Shadow was complete. It had taken the form of a Scyther.

"No sweat. Cinder! BURN!" Skylar ripped the walker from his sock, pushing the topmost button.

A red light shot out, materialising into the bear like Pokémon. When she emerged, she immediately flamed her back.

"What…is that…?" a female voice asked.

Skylar's head shot over. Alyss was standing beside him.

"Alyss! Run. Cinder and I can handle this," she shook her head. "…fine, stay behind me."

_I don't want to see you get harmed…Alyss._ Skylar thought as she moved behind him.

"Ok…this seems to be an Untamed Shadow…" he muttered. "Cinder, Flamethrower its ass!"

Cinder's back flew into a larger inferno. She opened her maw, firing a torrent of flames that lapped the Shadow. It was hard to see it in the dark. Cinder stopped the torrent. She then scanned around for the Scyther.

"Typhlo," she muttered.

Skylar heard the beating of wings. He knew the Shadow was coming at them. He turned around, pushing Alyss to the ground before calling out in pain.

"Skylar!" Alyss called out.

"I'm…ok…" he breathed out. His right hand was currently being clutched at with his left. "Cinder, Flamethrower again."

The Shadow rushed forwards again, blade aimed at him. Cinder stepped forwards, blocking the path to the Tagger before unleashing the flames again. Shadow Scyther moved out of the flames, slashing at Cinder with a False Swipe. It then backed up a few paces, determining a new target.

"Swift."

Cinder crossed her paws in front of her before bringing them apart. Gold stars sprayed out from the bear like Pokémon. Each star met its mark on the Shadow. Skylar took a deep breath, pushing his headphones over his ears. With his injured hand he turned on his Ipod. Music poured into his ears, calming him.

Shadow Scyther rushed forwards again, one blade brought behind its head. No air whirled behind it. Cinder opened her maw and fired a Flamethrower again. The Shadow glided out of the torrents, and Skylar snapped his fingers.

Cinder dropped to all fours, fire surrounding her.

"TYPHLOSION!" She called out, fire spreading forth from her in a wave. Shadow Scyther disappeared when it was hit by the Blast Burn.

Cinder panted from the fight, Skylar gave a slight groan.

"Thanks…Cinder…"

"Typho." Cinder turned around, looking at his injured arm.

"I'll be…alright," his headphones were brought to his neck. His left hand held the SpecWalker and pushed the button. Cinder turned into a red light and flew into the walker.

"Skylar…" Alyss started to say, slowly getting off of the ground.

"I'm…alright."

"Thank you," she pressed her lips into his for a few seconds before breaking it. Skylar's face turned beet red. He wasn't sure what colour her face was. "Thank you for…saving my life. If you hadn't pushed me…that thing would have killed me…"

"I--it was n-nothing…" he felt his heart going around two hundred beats a minute.

"Let's get that arm looked at…"

* * *

"See! Your Shadow failed!" the boy grunted. He and Sin had watched the match.

Sin pulled a lollipop from his mouth. "It succeeded. It brought them together."

"So? Shadows are supposed to kill Taggers."

"We're not the bad guys." Sin retorted, sticking the lollipop back into his mouth. "Sides, who cares? A Shadow being killed makes little difference; after all…they are shadows."

"Won't she notice though?"

"Nah left her a little present."

The boy raised an eye, but didn't persist. "What about Skylar? Won't people question how he got that injury?"

Sin raised an eye this time. "Dunno what you mean."

* * *

Skylar's arm no longer felt like it was on fire. He flexed it once, finding that it still didn't hurt.

_What the hell? _He asked himself. _Better not to ask how…but rather…_

"Alyss, would you like to…" he paused, taking in a deep breath… "Dance?"

"But…your arm."

"No longer hurts…seems to be healed somehow…" _Somehow, I figure that guy has something to do with this…_

"Sure!"

_SOH-CAH-TOA…Same old heroes, can always hope…To Always win……sometimes, I don't understand people… _Skylar thought, remembering the words that Sin had said to him.

* * *

KT: Short, sweet and to the point. Wonder who Sin is…

Skylar: …Can't a girl and a guy just be friends anymore?

KT: Nah! Also, this is from a special fic that I'm working on. Idea came from the Walkers that you got from HGSS. Set in the real world in a made up town called Vallern City, in Canada.

Skylar: Ugh…what's next…?

KT: Well…a MD One-Shot…and then a Sara X Skylar oneshot.

Skylar: Crap…lemme guess, you have a name for both shippings?

KT: Lemme think…DefenderShipping for youXAlyss and TaggerShipping for YouXSara.

Skylar: …Screw you…

KT: Still not sure on which one will be cannon…might put that to a vote, and have the MD One-Shot put on hold for that…Anyways…see ya next time!


	4. TaggerShipping Skylar X Sara

KT: We're back with another Skylar one-shot!

Skylar: …Screw you!

Sin: What, you're turning into a yoai lover now? Skylar, I am ashamed.

Skylar: WHAT!?

KT: Let's just roll the chapter!

* * *

Shadow Pact.

Sara looked at the woman who stood in front of her. Her SpecWalker attached to her ripped up jeans, her brown eyes staring at the eyes hidden behind sunglasses. The lake in behind them was still, silence surrounded them, as if all life were interested in what they were doing.

Usually, she wouldn't be meeting with the leader of the Shadow Taggers. But, this wasn't usual. This woman had found the one price she would accept. Sara couldn't make out any details from the woman, short of the cloak she wore that covered her whole body. Most Shadow Taggers wore them. The breeze blew, chilling her. She cursed herself for only wearing her red/white t-shirt with the words "3" in the center. She had pulled back her hair into a ponytail. A few bangs were left framing her face.

"Well? Do you accept?"

Sara looked down at the ground. Unsure of what to do, wondering what Skylar would do in her place. She knew he would decline…but she wasn't Skylar. She would have to make her own decisions, and accept the consequences.

Rid the world of her parents? Who thought nothing more of her then as a mistake? She would enjoy that…but…what if it didn't end at that. That was the only thing that was stopping her. She had a friend who would do anything for her. She helped that particular friend when the first Shadow Tagger attacked.

No…she was no Skylar. Despite his appearance, he was a good guy. Always putting others before himself, despite what might happen to him. Respecting other's wishes…

She found her cheeks turning slightly redder and was annoyed by that. She was the third best battler in the world, and he was a nobody, virtually unknown to the world. Looking up, she noticed the two other Shadow Taggers that had followed the woman.

One was a boy about sixteen, with glasses and dark brown hair. His hands were jammed into his pockets of his jeans, while his torso was covered by a green/white shirt with a green dragon on it.

The other was the exact same height, wearing almost the exact same thing, only his shirt was white and blue, with a reddish green dragon on it. His hair was messier then the first boys.

Both were eyeing her with interest. More so, the one wearing glasses.

Sara took in a deep breath.

"I accept the contract."

The air felt thicker around her. It tasted darker for a strange reason. Pain began jetting through her body, almost as painful as the device that turned her into a Tagger. This one however didn't last as long. In mere seconds it was over, her eyes had gained a purple tinge to them. The woman smirked and vanished.

Sara gasped for breath, finding it was short when the woman left.

"Sin, is something wrong?" the messy haired boy asked, turning to his companion.

"Yeah, I will tell you in secrecy…we need a council," the one called Sin said.

"Shall I call the others?" Sin nodded.

Sara didn't care about them. All she cared about was killing…Killing the only thing standing in her way. She could sense where he was. He was coming towards her. Once he was gone, she could do whatever she wanted to. Part of her questioned this, but the part that didn't was in charge.

Could she really kill him? Of course, she was a much better battler then he was. All that he needed to do was show up. A quick glance around told her this would make a perfect battlefield.

Sara placed her hands onto her hips, waiting for him to show up. Her right hand felt a bump…it was her old Walker, she couldn't destroy it…not yet.

* * *

A boy of sixteen years wandered down the dirt trail, the moonlight his only guide. His sky blue eyes wandered over the trees, the air tasting fresh in his mouth. His dark purple shirt and blue jeans were the only things clothing him short of his shoes. Red headphones were set around his neck with an iPod in his pocket. His own SpecWalker resting on his hip.

Currently, he was on a mission, to find someone, someone important to him. No one had seen her for a few days. And to him, that wasn't a good sign. Skylar Yurashi was worried. One look at his face could tell one that.

If Shadows were involved, he would take them down. If it were something else, they would also go down. Nothing would stand in his way. He would go through a whole army of Shadows to find her. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

He had always liked her, ever since reading about her and seeing her picture in the magazine. The world's third best battler…Sara. Sure, she called him an idiot all the time. She rarely ever called him by Sky or Skylar, only by Yurashi. But hey, she was his reason for living. Despite that if he committed suicide, Alyss and Blitz would probably be upset…but, that was beside the point. She was the only one who kept him sane…and yet, a few months ago…he found out she lived in his very own town!

He sighed and looked up at the night sky. Something about this was troubling him…Maybe she went to a tournament. Or out of town…no, her parents were still home. He disregarded that notion.

_God…I feel like I'm Berry from the anime…I think he's exactly like this for Paul…_ Skylar thought to himself, taking in a deep breath.

Soon enough he found himself by the lake side, a place he once showed her, a beautiful place in the day, while mysterious at night.

Something clicked right then and there. Something he should have noticed while he was walking down the dirt trail. There was no noise. No birds singing a night time song, no crickets chirping. Even the air felt a bit thicker. That usually never was a good sign. He moved a hand down to his Walker and glanced around.

His eyes fell onto a form in the darkness…one that he knew all too well. His heart leaped for joy at the sight of her. But, he noticed something different about her. In the moonlight…her eyes seemed to tinge purple…

No, it wasn't the moonlight. His heart sank…she had made a Shadow Pact. Something he knew all too well as well. He wondered if he could fight her. His hand began shaking, rage building up. He wanted to punch something, or right through something.

"Hello, Yurashi," Sara said in a darker voice then she used to have. It was the same Sara…yet, at the same time it wasn't.

Skylar took a pace backwards.

"Been a few days, hasn't it, idiot?"

He took another step backwards. Sara advanced with a sinister smile on her face. She was daring him to fight her. She sneered before snapping her fingers. A dark purple sphere began forming behind her. Soon, it grew into a land shark like Pokémon, one that he knew, a Garchomp, a powerhouse Pokémon. Unfortunately for him, the Pokémon in his Walker couldn't take the Dragon-type. Unless…

"What are ya waiting for!?"

Skylar was in the middle of pulling out his Walker, but stopped. Once again thinking if he could fight her…

_Yes…I can. To save her, I have to beat her… _Skylar clenched his fist, nails drawing blood from his hand. He looked up, as he did so in two swift movements he brought his headphones over his ears, and his Walker into his hand.

"Shadra! Cursing time," he pushed the fourth button. A red light shot out from the walker, slowly materializing into a purple, nearly human, fat form. Shadra was a purple colour and had red eyes and a never vanishing grin on her face. She was one of his lesser used Pokémon, next to Theia the Gyarados.

Sara didn't seem to care. Skylar turned his iPod on. The song that came through was 'You can't take me.'

"Earthquake."

The Shadow raised its foot, slamming it into the ground forcing the tectonic plates to shift. Landmass started to jet up around Shadra.

"Get in close, then, Hypnosis!"

Sara frowned at Skylar's choice of an attack. Shadra jumped onto one of the cracked earth plates, then to another that jetted out. Off to their side, trees began falling and the water rippled. They both knew that this battle would affect everything, neither were backing down.

Shadra soon enough appeared in front of the Shadow Garchomp, red eyes giving off swirled effects. Soon the Shadow had fallen into the trance and collapsed. Skylar smirked, knowing that status effects would work on Shadows. They couldn't be ordered out of it. All Sara could do was wait and watch while her Shadow was being pounded on.

"Curse."

Shadra fell back a few paces from the sleeping Shadow, a large nail that had a purple glow around it appeared, then, it pierced Shadra through the stomach. On Skylar's Walker it showed she had less then half her HP. Sara frowned, her Shadow showing no signs of waking yet.

"Now, Dream Eater to recover your HP."

Shadra obeyed with a snicker. A pinkish purple orb rose from the Garchomp and made its way to Shadra. When it was close enough, Shadra opened her mouth, swallowing the sphere whole. She then did something no one saw coming…she rubbed her belly and snickered again. Her HP rose by ten percent.

The very same nail that impaled Shadra appeared again over the Shadow, piercing it through the torso. The Shadow awoke with a snort and pushed itself off the ground. Skylar knew it felt no pain and that its body showed no signs of damage. All he and Shadra could do was keep pounding on it.

"Stone Edge."

It slammed its foot back onto the ground. This time, several sharp stones jetted out from the ground underneath Shadra, slashing her as they passed. Skylar bit at his lip, risking a glance down at his Walker. _45% left._ Skylar noted with a frown.

"Hypnosis again!"

Shadra gave a slight nod and darted in towards the Shadow, weaving through the rough terrain.

"Stone Edge it again!"

The Shadow slammed its foot onto the ground for the third time, again sharp rocks jetted out from the ground. This time however, Shadra wasn't near them as they soared into the sky. Shadra snickered as she appeared in front of the Garchomp's eyes, her own eyes swirling, sending the Dragon-Type back into a trance.

It soon collapsed at her feet, with the nail piercing its back again.

"Nightmare!"

Shadra walked calmly over to the Shadow's ear and began whispering things to it. Soon, the Shadow was writhing in its sleep.

_So…even Shadows have their own fears…_ Skylar noted the Shadows movements, the writhing.

"Dream Eater again."

Just as his song turned to 'Taking over me', Shadra once again forced the orb to rise out of the Shadow's head. This time, when she devoured it, she grimaced then stuck out her tongue and proceeded to wipe it off. Apparently, that dream had a bad taste. The nail appeared again and jabbed itself into the Shadow. This time, it came apart. Vanishing completely from sight, the air no longer felt thicker.

Sara frowned before collapsing. Skylar took in a deep breath and thanked the Gengar, who gave a thumbs up in return before being returned to the Walker. Skylar walked over to the girl, putting his hand to her forehead. She didn't have a fever…

* * *

Several hours later.

Sara woke up, blinking her eyes several times. They had lost their purple tinge, while she herself felt a burden was lifted. She shook her head, and slowly rose. Something fell off of her…a purple t-shirt.

It took her a moment to realise whose it was. She glanced around, seeing Skylar shirtless…which caused her cheeks to turn redder. She was curious as to why, after all…she had seen Skylar, well, more exposed then he was currently. The eleventh grader gave a yawn and stretched out.

"Nice morning…" Sara found herself nodding, "don't worry; I didn't do anything while you were asleep."

He flashed a smile. She felt her cheeks heat up even more. Absentmindedly, she began plucking the dirt and twigs that tangled themselves in her hair.

"You know, you usually call me an idiot. But here you did the most idiotic thing I can think of," he continued, his smile reappeared. "Disappearing for a few days and making a Shadow Pact. Good thing I came looking for you, eh?"

"Idiot…your stereotyping us," she replied before tossing over his shirt, which, landed on his face, completely covering it.

Skylar then laughed.

"Wait until I tell Alyss or Blitz that I beat the third best battler in the world!"

"That didn't count!" Sara called out, waving her hands in the air. Skylar continued to laugh.

He did that for a few minutes before he settled down.

"You hungry?" Sara frowned for a moment before her stomach rumbled. She blushed in embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes? Come on, I'll buy you breakfast."

Sara thought her face couldn't get any redder. She was sure Skylar noticed it, but, he was preoccupied with pulling his shirt over his head.

"So, it's a date then?"

The question caught him off guard, nearly causing him to topple into the lake. Sara gave a small smile at that.

"I-if you w-want it to be!"

Sara nodded. _Maybe I wasn't a mistake after all. _Sara then thought, staring at Skylar. _Someone does care about me…and he's sitting over there…_

"Before we go…I have a question…" Skylar started before he took a deep breath, "well…two questions…one, why did you make a Shadow Pact?"

She winced, despite expecting the question, "my parents figured I was a mistake…" a hand was put onto her shoulder. She looked up into Skylar's ironically sky blue eyes.

"Your not. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Besides, if you ever need anyone to talk to, Alyss, Blitz or I will always lend an open ear. Or maybe those new kids…" Skylar smiled again.

Sara wrapped him up in a hug, which turned his own face redder, "thank you…" she said, barely above a whisper.

Skylar returned her hug, "anytime…"

* * *

KT: Whoa…I actually didn't have that battle planned out entirely…Didn't even know what Shadow Sara would have.

Skylar: A FREAKING GARCHOMP!?

KT: Well…yeah, you have a Gengar, Typhlosion, Gyarados, Dragonite, Pidgeot, and a Raichu, and your complaining?

Skylar: Against a Gengar? Well…then again this was a Shadow battle…

KT: Now then…for the next week I'll place a poll for which shipping should be cannon for Skylar Yurashi here.

Skylar: You. All. Suck!

KT: Whatevah! Next chapter is probably going to be a AU of Zack and Kaman…or that MD chapter I have planned. Then third will by a MysticalDragonShipping story! Then…I'm not really sure… Probably a Sin X Lust story…

Sin and Lust: WHAT!?

KT: Unless we get requests it'll probably happen. Besides, I've been promising this chapter to Ray for a while…so yeah. See ya next time! Oh, and also a note, that might not be part of her history!


	5. AU Zack and Kaman

KT: AHA! I knew I woul-

Zayden: …Your writing this instead of the MegaMan chapter!

KT: Uh…I got my three pages done for today…

Zayden: …Just get this over with.

* * *

A cloudy day.

Two boys that looked identical sat down at the exact same time and let out a sigh. They were at a Kanto beach, to be more precise, the one near Fuchsia City.

One of the two had ice blue eyes that could chill one to the core, with spiky red hair. His outfit consisted of a black t-shirt and black jeans with a chain going from one belt loop to another. Two belts were around his waist, one holding five Pokéballs.

The other one had straight blood red hair, the exact same colour as the other one, down to his shoulders. His outfit consisted of a dark purple sweatshirt and black cargo pants. His coal black eyes weren't as menicing as the other boy's.

"How much longer, Kaman?" the spiky haired boy asked before laying down on his back. A Roselia promptly jumped onto his stomach and copied his gesture.

Kaman looked out to the ocean, hand covering his eyes from the harsh sunlight. Trying to see the faintest traces of a ship coming towards them. A Sneasel copied the motion on his shoulder before promptly…falling over. Kaman looked down at him and gave a small chuckle.

The Sneasel got up off the beach and proceeded to dust himself off and glared at Kaman who just returned with a smile.

"Not sure, no ship in sight." Kaman finally replied as a breeze came over them. Looking up he could see several white and blue birds, Wingulls. Kaman again looked at the blue weasel like Pokémon with sharp claws.

The first boy rose and looked out to the ocean, the rose armed, tiny human like Pokémon slid off and giggled.

"Relax bro, we're going to make it to Cinnabar Island with pleanty of time to spare. Not like we're in any rush." Kaman said, noticing the first boy, his brother sitting up.

Zack, as he was known sighed.

"I wanna get through this Gym quickly, so we can battle the old man!"

Kaman smiled again and laid back onto the sand. It felt warm on his flesh, and relaxing.

"Let's just chillax until that farry comes in."

"I can't, we're so close to seeing dad again!"

"Yesh, you sound like a little boy in a candy store," a girl said from behind the two.

She was a brown haired girl with it just barely going past her shoulders, wearing a white cap, light blue tank-top, and a red skirt with blue socks and white/black shoes.

"Leaf, do you really need to sneak up on us?" Zack said before sighing. "I think we need to get her a bell, that way we can hear when she's planning on sneaking up on us, eh Kaman?"

Whack!

Zack had been kicked in the head by Leaf.

"Never insult my mad sneaking skills!" Leaf shouted before folding her arms. "Your just jealous."

Groaning as he rubbed his injury, he glared at the girl.

"Come on, it's too early for that." Kaman tried to calm the girl down to no avail…she was ticked off at his brother.

"Eh…I'm bored…" Zack again leaned back onto the sand.

* * *

KT: Sorry Ray…This isn't exactly what you were hoping for, but that was the best-

Zayden: Idea this guy had. Now then…

KT: Ack! I'm going I'm going!


	6. Alternate Dimension

Kitsune: And, we're back with another One-shot! :D

Skylar: Why me again!

Sara: ….

Kitsune: Blame my dream last night…Anyways…let's roll!

(~)

Alternate dimensions.

"So, you and you're little girlfriend still don't get it, do you?" the man asked, glaring at both of us.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Skylar retorted, though it was twilight hour I thought I could see his cheeks turn slightly red. The Lucario in front of him rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to the Shadow. Strangely enough, it was a star shaped one, reminding me of a Jirachi.

The Wishmaker…or so the myth of the games and anime goes.

"Rah!" Megami called out, lashing at the Jirachi with a glowing palm. The Shadow dodged it with ease before floating in front of me.

"Sara!"

Strange…usually a Shadow would attack. Instead, it was just floating there almost as if it weren't a Shadow… The dark purple fairy just continued to float. It's middle eye still closed.

_You…have a wish. Do you not? _

I looked around for the source of the voice. Skylar and the man didn't move…I poked Skylar, hoping to get a reaction from him…nothing. Not even Megami moved anymore.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at the Shadow Wishmaker. Something wasn't right, and clearly it had to do with it.

_Sara, you have a wish, do you not? All you need do is write it on a tag and I shall grant it. _The Shadow replied.

"Why should I trust you…Shadow?" I retorted, grabbing my walker with my left hand.

It fell silent, I had probably struck a point, why should a Shadow be trusted…

_Because, I am not like other Shadows. Your wish is for us Shadows to have never existed, correct?_

"How…did you know?" Ok…that really freaked me out.

_I'm a Jirachi dammit! Now do you want you're wish or not! I'm not getting any younger here!_

"O-ok…" I said, still trying to decide if I wanted to test to see if the Shadow was…well, being honest. It wasn't being a Shadow…but yet it was. "Fine…just show me-"

Before I even finished the sentence, Jirachi's third eye opened up wide and emitted a flash.

The scenery changed. Instead if it being nearly night, it was noon. I was sitting on a park bench just putting a cell phone away. There was a faint breeze bringing in the sounds of kids playing. Something didn't seem right…who did I call or text? Am I still in the same town?

"Sara!" I saw a girl running towards me…one that I recognised. She had light brown hair longer then mine…then again, my shoulder length hair was always in a ponytail. Alyss did something no one expected…she hugged me! A messy haired kid was behind her.

"You going to be ok…?" she asked.

I was just about to open my mouth to say something, but Alex got to it first. "Course she isn't…try living here for your whole life then having to move away to some place called…Surrey."

Ok…so I lived here since I was born…

"I doubt he can come down to wish her good luck…" I heard Alyss say into my shoulder. "Stupid Skylar…living so far away…He should be here for his girlfriend…"

Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute, hold the phone! Skylar and I are…GOING OUT! And he's living…far away? So…ok…my mind's completely warped right now…

"What can you expect from the third best battler in the world?" Alex said while rolling his eyes.

Say what! Third best…That's me!

"But, I'm-"

"It's ok… Alex and I will be there…"

Up must be down…I hate Alyss yet here we are…being buddies? Actually, scratch that. Here we are, both of Skylar's only friends, being best friends?

But, two questions were answered. First being now I know who I texted/called. Second, what was going on. Since when was Skylar the third best battler in the world? That was me just a few minutes ago.

The wind continued to blow, this time bringing dark clouds over.

"SARA!"

Who said that…?

Suddenly, I was back, staring at the twilight with Skylar standing in front of me clutching at his shoulder. Instead of the Jirachi, a Absol stood there…dissolving?

"Skylar…?"

"Megami, finish it off with Aura Sphere!"

"RAH!" Megami called out, thrusting out a paw with a pale blue sphere on it. By some unseen force, it flew towards the Absol and exploded taking it along with it.

"Damn you…one of these days…." the man muttered, somehow disappearing before they could grab him. Skylar groaned, holding his shoulder.

He was keeping it away from me…so either it was bleeding or…who am I kidding, of course it was bleeding!

So, I untied my ribbon from my hair, hoping it would be enough to cover it. I ordered him to show me it, and since he really didn't like me when I'm mad…I'll tell you about that later, maybe…Or rather…he was scared of Teardrop. The wound wasn't that deep, nor was it that big, my ribbon would be enough. I tied it around his shoulder, as tightly as I could.

"You know…I like you better with the ribbon…" Skylar said and I blushed at that…lucky me that the sun was nearly down. I whacked him on his other shoulder, hiding my smile.

(~)

Kitsune: More like a dabble…

Sara: Why is it from my perspective!

Kitsune: Cause, I want to do it like that…depending on if I get another idea, I might work on a story…

Skylar: ….I hate you all.


End file.
